Protecting Someone Who Is Not There
by Petalflame
Summary: What happens when Draco has a daughter starting Hogwarts? Drama, including overprotective cousins, jealousy, love, betrayal, and, of course, magic.
1. A Plan to Hide and New Friends

This is a short chapter to see if you like it. Review if you do! I do not any of the J.K. Rowling characters. I did change the ages of some, so all of the boys are first years. Don't judge me!

My name is Madison Severus Malfoy. People call me Maddy. My father calls me Severus. He always wanted a son. But, at least my mother has a brother. He and his wife bore two twin boys, the same age as me. Their names are Scorpius and Lucis. They are way over-protective. When our mothers took us to the muggle playground(without telling Father of course), my cousins would make sure no boy ever look my way. Now my mother told me I was beautiful, so why did none of the boys come over? You should ask my brothers, because I don't know what's going through their minds.

"Severus, what are my rules?" My father was doing this, right now, on the platform? What is he thinking? I'm going to miss the train for pete's sake! "Stay Slytherin, Potter's and Weasley's kids are bad, if boys come close, you the special spells you taught me, and listen to my brothers." I recited, bored out of my mind. "Good." He said. "Severus, hurry up. Through the wall, right behind us." Scorpius yelled. I had an idea. I would go a few seconds after them, and then I would hide. I could get on the train without them following me! They went through the barrier, and I waited a minute before I followed them. I then immediately hid behind a large group of people. It looked like two families, one with bright red hair, the other with piercing green eyes. Why does that sound familiar? Oh...shoot! I'm hiding with the Potter and Weasley clan!  
>"Hello. My name is Albus." A Potter boy about my age finally noticed me. I know for a fact that there are tense feelings between our families, but I also know my father. My father had a plan, and I finally saw what it was.<br>I look nothing like my father. I have grayish bluish eyes, and my hair is brown. The color of milk chocolate really. Also, my father never takes me anywhere, and I've never heard him or my mother mention me. They kept me a secret. Now I realize they did it to help me, so people don't automatically think I am evil. They were brilliant. I would be nice and likable, you know, before we share who our parents are.  
>That train of thought lasted a second. "My name is Madison Severus, but you can call me either Maddy or Severus." I said. He was kinda cute and I was definitely nervous. "Let's get on the train, you can sit in my compartment and meet my family." He said. I was dumbstruck, we barely knew each other but he invited me to sit with him!<br>"Sure, that would be great. I don't know anyone here." I said. The adults near them were talking, so we boarded the huge train. We came to a compartment with more redheads and more green eyes. I must admit, I was scared they were going to kill me when they found out who my father was.  
>"Hey guys, this is MaddySeverus." He said. They all turned to look at me. "Maddy, this is Hugo, James, Rose, and Lily. Hugo and James are both in our year, while Rose and Lily are in the year above us." He said. They were all very nonchalant, and I tried to act like it. James and Hugo were also very cute like Albus. Then, a boy and a girl entered the compartment. The boy was, for lack of better word, dashing. I lost all thoughts in my head. I looked fine on the outside, but I was freaking out on the inside. They sat down, and the boy spoke first.  
>"Albus, how dare you! Why didn't you tell me you found the most beautiful girl ever!" He roared. Then, in a flash, his expression softened and he turned to me. "I apologize for my brother's actions. He should have told me a beautiful girl was in out compartment. I know how to treat one right" He said as he kissed my hand. Our gazes met, and for a second we just stared into each others eyes. Albus cleared his throat, and I looked away embarrassed. "My name is Eileen, if you're wondering." The blond girl spoke up. Then, I heard my two cousins speaking outside of the compartment. I freaked out.<br>"Albus, Teddy, guys! Hide me, and if they ask, you never saw me!" I yelled as I dove under the table. I heard whisper worriedly for a second, but they stopped when the compartment door was thrown open by Scorpius. They all shut up, for some unknown reason, he was the spitting image of my father. So was Lucius, who stood next to him in the doorway.  
>"Has any of you seen a girl my age, brown hair, pretty face, blue-grey eyes? I need to find her and teach her a lesson!" As Lucius said the last part, everyone in my compartment stiffened. They were scared for me, I realized.<br>"You Malfoys should get out of here, I haven't seen your girlfriend." Albus said bravely. They left with disgust clearly written on their handsome features. I got up, and they all asked me to explain.  
>"They weren't Malfoy's. They were his wife's brothers. They joined families soon afterwards though, so I guess they are. And they aren't my boyfriends, they're my cousins. My father is their uncle, Draco. My full name is Madison Severus Malfoy." <p>


	2. Friends Met and Cousins Lost

Not a lot of reviews, but I'll try and get over it. Umm... since no one reviewed, I'm going to keep doing short chapters.

"What are you talking about?"  
>"You don't look like a Malfoy."<br>"This has to be a joke!"  
>"You're too nice."<br>"You're too pretty!"  
>"Please, Maddy, tell me this is a joke!" Everyone in the compartment shouting at once, but I still only listen to Albus. Teddy was looking at me with shock, but luckily, no disgust or anger yet. The same cannot be said for Rose, though. She got up and pointed a wand at my throat.<br>"Get out, now." She said, leaving no room for argument. I didn't care.  
>"Just hear me out! I might be related to them, but I'm not evil! I have never hurt a living thing in my life, I don't even kill bugs. Please don't kick me out just because of my father! My mother is the one who raised me! She's really nice, and she has muggle friends. We went to private muggle school and I had a ton of friends. I mean, I am a lovely person!" I yelled, hoping they'll listen to my words and not my heritage. I saw Teddy and Albus look doubtful, but Hugo and Eileen looked like they were ready to say yes. James and Rose looked thoughtful. I didn't know what to do, so I just waited. I sat down, and no one said anything, so I started humming my favorite muggle song. "The Show" by Lenka. It was a sweet tune, and they started humming with me. By the time we got to the boats, we were all singing the song.<p>

"I'm just a little girl caught in the middle,  
>Life is a maze and Love is a riddle-"<p>

We all started laughing at the same time, so I thought we were cool. At least, I hoped we were. Then, Albus spoke up, I guess speaking for all of them.  
>"If, you are sorted into any other house the Slytherin, then we can all be good friends again. We can be best friends if you're in Gryffindor, as I sure all of us other first-years will be." I sighed, admitting defeat, for I thought it would be impossible not to be in Slytherin. I saw my cousins coming close though, so I jumped into the same boat with Albus, Hugo, James, and Teddy. I was thinking about what I could say when got into Slytherin at the exact moment the boats reached the island. We marched into the Great Hall behind Headmistress Mcgonagall, and she sat the Sorting Hat on a battered old stool. The Great Hall was huge. The ceiling looked like the night sky and for a second I thought it was. There were four long tables, with banners overhead showing that house's colors and animals. We got into a single file line, and my nightmare started. To begin with, for reasons I cannot say, she called Albus, Teddy, Hugo, and James first. I guess she didn't want to wait for the famous families to be called. And, of course, they got into Gryffindor. Then, she started calling off names in alphabetical order. When she came to the M's section, everyone called Lucis first, which in hindsight was a bad idea, mostly because of his name. Everyone had heard of Malfoy's evil father, so I was not shocked by the reaction of the Great Hall. It all started with Mcgonagall. "Lucius Malfoy." She boomed. The whole hall let out a gasp, one girl screamed. It didn't help that he looked exactly like the actual Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. A boy stood up on his table and started yelling about how he went back in time. Mcgonagall yelled a bit, and they all quieted down. As she put the hat on his head, the Sorting Hat immediately yelled Slytherin. It did the same for Scorpius. Everyone was scared now, the Malfoys back at Hogwarts? And in Slytherin? This was a recipe for disaster. I knew that no one knew about Draco's daughter, so I was scared for their reaction.<br>"Madison, Severus Malfoy!" She called across the Great Hall. They all gasped. As I walked up the stairs some boy called, "She's hot!" I sat on the stool, and prepared for my fate. But, when she put it on my head, it did not yell Slytherin, it started talking to me.  
>"My, my, my, where should I put you?"<br>"Um... you could put me in Ravenclaw, I'm smart." I replied.  
>"No, no, you're not snobby smart."<br>"Umm...Hufflepuff, I'm friendly."  
>"Yes, but you have more talents than being friendly."<br>"Fine, put me in Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy."  
>"Yes, yes, but you are not evil, and not scared. I only have one place to put you."<br>I was excited about what our mental conversation meant, I might be in Gryffindor! Then, he spoke aloud to the the people in the Great Hall. "Gryffindor!" He sang. The whole Great Hall was quiet, only six people did anything. Albus, Teddy, Hugo, James, Rose, and Eileen clapped loudly. I moved down the steps, but before I could get to my table, my cousins grabbed me. They pushed me on the ground and started yelling at me, "YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO FATHER! NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!" He raised his, about to slap me, but a hex hit him square in the chest. I turned around to see Teddy was the one who had his wand out. He rushed over to me, and started examining me from head-to-toe. "Are you okay, did they hurt you?" He cried, worried. I couldn't get my vocal cords to work, so I nodded, then shook my head. He helped me up. I saw the teachers carry off my cousins, I didn't know where. I put my head up, and walked with Teddy to the Gryffindor table. 


	3. Confusing Hugs and Arriving Uncles

"Hello, my name is Madison, but you can call me Maddy. " I said as I sat down. I was in between Albus and Teddy, and I felt comfortable enough. Albus looked ecstatic to have me in Gryffindor. Teddy and I were trying to be indifferent, but we were smiling like lunatics too. Hugo, James, and Rose were congratulating me over and over again. The people at the Gryffindor table were unsure what to do, but they didn't protest. The rest of the names were called, and eventually everyone was sorted. Mcgonagall stood up and started talking.  
>"I want to welcome everyone to Hogwarts. The staff and I look forward to another wonderful year of teaching. There are some new teachers, so I would like to introduce them. Luna Longbottom will fill the position of Divination Professor. As you know, Neville Longbottom, her husband, is already the Herbology Professor." Before she could continue, the Longbottoms pulled each other into a long passionate kiss. Mcgonagall looked uncomfortable, but she continued when they finished. "Anyway, our new Potions Master will be Blaise Zabini. He will also be the new Head of Slytherin. And, due to complications with our old Transfiguration Professor, I will be going back to my teaching position, along with still being the Headmistress of Hogwarts. That will be all, enjoy your feast." I felt a sense of dread go over me.<br>"Albus, Teddy, do you know who that is? He's a best friend for my father, and basically my uncle! Everything I do might be reported to my parents!" I started freaking out and hyperventilating, but Albus pulled me into a hug.  
>"It's okay, it's going to be okay." He said. The hug finished, I turned to see a glaring Teddy and a intrigued Zabini. I just knew he was going to tell father.<p>I am really sorry for the short chapter. Please don't get mad, but I didn't have a lot of time. <p>


	4. Dueling Girls and Hugging Friends

Hey, I'm back. Here's a chapter about, problems with Gryffindors. So sad. I got a Pottermore account, and guess what, I'm a Slytherin!

I walked with James and Hugo too are common room. Albus and Teddy were too busy glaring at each other to notice me. Boys. Of to the side, two girls were talking. They kept looking at me, and I just looked away.I was talking to James, but Hugo kept trying to but into our conversation. We kept trying to but him out. We reached to entrance, it was guarded by a painting of a fat lady. She was singing, and all the seven years tried in vain to give her the password. I decided to give it a try myself, so I walked up to the front of the group. I banged on the painting once, and yelled at the top of my lungs,  
>"Oy! Shut your bloody trap and let us in!" She glared, but opened the secret door anyway. I walked in as the rest of the Gryffindors cheered and looked on in amazement. The common room was red and gold, with a large fireplace and many chairs and couches. They were all very plush, and I had the urge to run and jump into them. Everyone older than the first years were talking and sitting down. On the contrary, everyone in my year ran up the stairs to the dorms. I followed, and I found myself running up the stairs, bursting into the room. I ran to the biggest bed, and put my stuff down. Two other girls set their stuff on the beds next to mine. They were the girls who kept glaring at me on the way to the common room. One had brown hair with green eyes, the other with blond hair and grey eyes. They were glaring at me, and they didn't break eye contact as they walked to stand next to each other. I said hello, and turned to face them. They both had their wands out, pointed at me.<br>"Ahh! Merlin's beard, what are you doing?" I yelled. I quickly got my wand out, hoping that it was all a trick. I am actually really good at magic and dueling, I just didn't want to hurt them. They stood next to each other and bared their teeth at me. I yelped in surprise as one of them sat a hex on me. I didn't deflect it, I set a mirror spell, so it went back to her. She didn't know what to do, so the hex hit her, hard. She fell over, and the other one screamed at me. Another hex, but this time I didn't mirror. I stopped it and set a stupify on her. She fell over. I ran out the room, right into Teddy.  
>"Teddy! Oh my bloody god! You have to help me! There were girls, and all of a sudden they had their wands out. They started fighting me for Dumbledore's sake! Please help me, I think I got them immobilized upstairs!" I yelled, out of breath. He looked bloodthirsty, and ran up the stairs after me. I dragged to girls out, and he took the hexes off them. They looked frazzled, angry, but mostly surprised. I guess they didn't know my father taught me how to duel since I was two. It was the only time he payed attention to to me or showed my affection. Teddy was about to yell at them when Albus came up. "What happened?" He said, after seeing me looking scared, Teddy looking bloodthirsty, and the girls looking surprised and murderous. "I went to my dorm to get my bed, then out of the blue, they attacked me. I managed to stun them, and Teddy helped my drag them downstairs." I said, still out of breath from the fight and my yelling for Teddy. Albus stood protectively in front of me as Teddy started asking the questions.<br>"Why were you attacking her? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed in their faces. I thought it was a little extreme, but I'm just glad that I had friends like them. The girls stood strong, talking in an even tone. "She's a Malfoy. She doesn't deserve to be a Gryffindor. I'll make you a deal. We can hurt her, send her home, and no one will know. We can alibi each other out. Heck, if you wanted, we could probably kill her. What do you say?" The leader said. I was actually scared, who were these girls? Teddy immediately ran off, and then came back with Mcgonagall. She hauled the girls off, and I sank to the floor and cried. "What happened? Did they hex you? Are you alright!" Albus and Teddy yelled. "Yeah, it's just, they hated me so much. They wanted to kill me! What did I do?" I sobbed. They hugged me, and I walked back to the dorm. "Hey," a girl said, "you alright?" She was african-american, with a faint accent ligering in her speech. She had braided hair, and caring brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm just fine. My names Maddy, what's yours?" 


End file.
